


FINAL RESET

by Sleepymangahead



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alive Asriel, Alive Chara, Angels, Bad Puns, But the Major Douche award goes to Void Gaster, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Flowerfell sans, Frisk has a Magic Voice, Gaster loves his sons but is sometimes a douche, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kiss Canon Goodbye, M/M, Magic Powers, Merging of Alternate Universes and Timeline, Murder Sans, Past Handplates AU, Past Narrator Chara, Rebirth, Reseting everything, Royalty, Singing, Twins, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepymangahead/pseuds/Sleepymangahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had gotten their happy ending. Monsters were free from the Underground and everything was just about perfect. Then one day they woke up in the Underground in that patch of buttercups, the same as that first day they fell. With one major difference, they weren't the ones in control. They are forced to watch as the thing wearing her body goes on a killing spree. Living through the deaths of everyone they know and love. Millions of Timelines and Universes they go through, only gaining a respite when they are able to rip control away from the Thing living in their skin. Forced to go through another timeline with the Thing killing everyone they finally have enough. It will take all of Frisk and Chara's DETERMINATION but they refuse to allow it to continue. Will their FINAL RESET be enough to make everything right? And even if it is will Sans ever forgive them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DETERMINATION

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm starting a new story. It literally came about after reading a couple dozen Undertale stories, then reading a few Undertale comics. More specifically Underfell - Scandalous by THEpinknekos and a comic by houdidesu.tumblr.com where Frisk takes control long enough to kill herself during the genocide run. Then I saw a picture of Chara with black eye sockets and tar coming out of them and a picture of Void Gaster. That plus watching Summer Wars and loving the transformation scene was enough for my brain to make a new story.
> 
> I originally had a better summary and first chapter but I fell asleep before finishing the first chapter and my dad exited by webpage without saving it, so I'm having to start from scratch.

How many times had the **Thing** living in Frisk's body reset this particular timeline? Frisk didn't know and she knew that asking Chara was a useless endeavor seeing as how after the **Thing** killed Toriel yet again Chara had pretty much curled up into a ball and started sobbing. She still hadn't stopped and it had been at least a week. She always blamed herself, seeing as how her lack of SOUL is what allowed the Darkness to get a foothold on them. Frisk probably would have turned into a sobbing mess after the **Thing** killed Papyrus yet again, if she could feel anything. It had been so long since she was last in control of her own body that all she really felt at this point was numbness. Frisk and Chara had been slowly gathering up DETERMINATION so they could take control for a while. But ever since Chara had broken down Frisk had been the only one with enough energy to do so. Without Chara to keep the **Thing** s attention off of her, she had been forced to be extra careful with gathering it, lest the **Thing** realize what they were doing. She didn't even know what the point was anymore. Sure if she gathered enough Frisk would be able to take back control of her body but it would never last. The longest she had gained control of her body since the beginning of this endless hell had been a period of two hundred lifetimes. Of course, when Frisk was happiest the **Thing** had forced her into a reset. It always took a little longer for the **Thing** to gain control when she was in Universes that were not her own. However, eventually it would gain control and rip them back to their correct Universe. Frisk had taken to leaving pieces of herself in those Universes to prevent any eviler versions of herself from taking up the empty space that was left behind by her leaving. She knew there were Frisks that had been there before her arrival but not all of them had been very nice. A perfect example was in Underswap where original Frisk had been a murderous evil psychopath.

Frisk just wished the  **Thing** had not started trying to break them. She would probably never be able to eat a butterscotch-cinnamon pie again without throwing up after the  **Thing** covered the pie Toriel had made for them in her ashes and then ate it. That had been it's first idea and it had made Chara have a breakdown. She didn't know what the  **Thing** had in mind for her, but Frisk refused to let it have the satisfaction of her tears. The only problem was that the  **Thing** had access to all of her memories and as such knew what made her tick. Sure it had tried before but never had it succeeded, but it had gotten really close this last time. What with it burning Undyne's house down with her inside it. Frisk knew what she would see if she were to open her eyes. The thing getting the shit beaten out of it by Sans. Frisk loved how much trouble the  **Thing** had to go through in order to beat Sans.

If there was any one thing Frisk regretted about the situation it was that Sans remembered everything. Well, not everything but everything from this Universe. He was unable to remember the lives that the other Sans had lived. She didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse. At least if he remembered them he would have the memories of just how happy they were together. On the other hand if he did remember it would probably hurt even more seeing her like this.

As the  **Thing** started letting out that evil giggle Frisk opened her eyes to watch Sans. In all the Universes they had been connected to one another. In some it was just as close friends, in some it was as lovers, in Flowerfell she had married him and they had been happy despite her curse. No matter what Universe, or what he looked like, Sans was Sans, and she would always love him. Seeing his death always destroyed her. As she got ready for the world to 'end'  _again,_ Frisk was startled to see they were back at the beginning of the Judgement Hall. She could do nothing as she watched the  **DEMON** that had taken her body kill Sans only to reset to the beginning of the Judgement Hall once more. It happened over and over without pause. Frisk could see the toll the repeated deaths were taking on Sans, she feared if it continued his sanity would be lost.

 _YES!! THEN MAYBE YOU'LL BREAK LITTLE SOUL!!!_ The words slithered through her mind as she looked on in agony. THAT HORRIBLE DEMON!!! That was it's plan. It had realized that to break her it would have to the one thing she loved more then her life! If it came down to a choice between her and Sans she would give up her life in a millisecond. How dare this **DEMON** try and destroy the greatest thing in her life!!! She refused to allow this to go on. Turning to Chara she pulled back an arm to let it strike across the crying girls face. There was no time to cry, she had to stop this from continuing! Chara had a teary look on her face but she still focused enough on what was happening outside of the space they were contained in to glean what exactly was happening.

"Chara, I need you to gather up all of the DETERMINATION that we've been saving up. I'm putting an end to this." Frisk spoke as a furious glare grew on her face.

"but..." was all that Chara was able to get out before Frisk turned back to the matter at hand.

Frisk could feel Chara scrambling to do as she ordered as she focused all of her personal DETERMINATION and the fury she held for what was happening. She had to wait for the perfect moment.

As the  **Demon** killed Sans once more and reset to the beginning of the Judgement Hall, and initiated the fight, Frisk counted slowly down to the right moment.  _Three..._ " ** _AWW Is the big bad Judge scared of little old me?"_** the  **DEMON** mocked.  _Two..._  "You, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?" _One..._  "Hey, the kiddo...friendship... it's really great, right? Let's quit fighting. How 'bout a hug?".  _NOW..._  Frisk threw all of the DETERMINATION that she could at the  **DEMON** in control, not letting up until she finally felt herself in control once more. She knew she had less then a minute until the thing would take back control, so she needed to do it now. Chara had the gathered the saved DETERMINATION so they had one chance.

Sans glanced at the frozen form of the girl in front of him, with his arms open. Though he kept his magic on her SOUL keeping it blue. "Pal?"

As he watched her red eyes opened as a quiet voice spoke out loud.

"Sans... I'm a...big...Doodoo butt..." It took everything Frisk had to stop the  **DEMON** from taking back control as she raised the dust covered knife over her head only to slash it down into her currently blue SOUL.

A memory from a thousand timelines ago from a happier time flashed in Sans eye as the now red heart shaped SOUL shattered completely in half.

"...Fr...isk........?"


	2. For Our Future, We Will FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denizens of the Void versus two teenage Sorceresses. What will be the outcome of this battle to control the power of RESET?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its taken so long. I actually spent a several months trying to flesh out this chapter. Originally, it was going to be in Frisk POV, but I kept having trouble making it flow. I finally realized it would actually be better for it to follow Chara without it being her POV, I think it's called third person. I really hope this chapter turns out alright. I've never actually done a full battle scene before, so I'm kind of freaking out.
> 
> Also, Void Gaster (the totally douche) shows up in this chapter to make everything worse.
> 
> Funnily enough, I actually wrote the ending of this chapter first. The rest of the chapter was just getting to that point.
> 
> This song is 'This Will Be the Day' by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams.
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

_Singing_

 

What Chara saw when she next opened her eyes, was a room that looked very much like the Judgement Hall they had just left. Though there were very obvious differences. For one thing, the pillars of the room glowed with a soft silver light and for another, instead of the sunlight that eternally shown through the windows of the Judgement Hall of the Underground, the only thing that could be seen through the large windows was an endless expanse of stars. And there were green and blue flowers growing up each of the pillars and along the walls and ceiling. She would normally say that it was like someone had tried to make an incomplete copy of the Underground Judgement Hall if it wasn't for the fact that sitting in this room she couldn't help but feel as if the Hall in the Underground was created to copy the current room. Something deep inside of her was telling her that she had been here before, though she had no memory of it.

In front of the opening that led to the Throne Room, she could see both the CONTINUE and the RESET button. Though looking closer only the CONTINUE button was actually solid, the RESET button looked like a holograph.

Glancing to her left she could see Frisk struggling to open her eyes. She really wasn't surprised, Frisk had not only used the gathered DETERMINATION but also her personal DETERMINATION to gain control from the **DEMON**. They had learned early on in their torment, that even though they were basically spirits, their forms still acted as if the had their own bodies. If they didn't have a certain amount of DETERMINATION they would fall into a deep sleep until they gathered enough to awaken. It was like, how if a persons magic levels fell a certain amount they would fall into a coma, and if their magic levels kept falling they would die, even if they were in otherwise perfect health. Not just magic though, each person had to have a certain amount of their dominant trait or their magic would start weakening and they would eventually fade into nothing. Though if it was caught in time there were ways to help a person regain their trait. And even if the amount of their trait faded to the size of a grain as long as they had a certain amount of DETERMINATION they could live to a ripe old age. Though it wouldn't necessarily be a good life, because they would always feel like there was a void in their SOUL. It was all kinds of complicated and the only reason she even knew that much was all the time they had spent with Scientist Sans in that one Universe.

Gathering some of her power into her hand she gently ran her hand through Frisk's hair, gently sharing her DETERMINATION with her 'sister'. Enough, that Frisk would be positively perky. As her 'sister' slowly came to wakefulness, Chara stood up and walked over to examine the faded RESET button. Raising her hand to it, she made as if to press the button, only for her hand to pass straight through it.

'So it wasn't just my imagination,' Chara thought to herself as she walked back to the now coherent Frisk. Reaching a hand down to help Frisk to her feet, she turned her around before gesturing to the see-thru button.

"The RESET button isn't solid. I would have tested out the CONTINUE button, but seeing as how we don't want to continue, I figured it would be a bad idea. Any ideas as to where we are, or why we are unable to RESET?" Chara turned to face Frisk, hoping that maybe she would have some idea.

"Well, usually when we, well die or steal control from the **DEMON** , and are given the option to initiate a RESET we are in the Void that the DEMON was spawned from, however the small area that we reside in is safe from the corruption of the Void. That area is created by the DETERMINATION that we naturally use to continue living. However, this time I was so angry, so furious, that I used more DETERMINATION then was perhaps wise. All of that DETERMINATION would have then gone into creating a safe haven from the Void to allow us to determine our options. This time though I used so much that although we have been provided an area of safety, we don't actually have enough gathered DETERMINATION to use a RESET. And just because this area is safe from the Void for now, doesn't necessarily mean that we are separated from it. I have no doubt that if it was just me that my lack of inner DETERMINATION, would have meant that I would have remained sleeping until it was too late and the Void was able to break through the protection." Frisk said with a worried look on her face.

"So, we need to gather more DETERMINATION." A considering look passed across Chara's face.

Before Chara was able to come up with a solid plan, Frisk voice broke through her concentration.

"What I'm most worried about is how much time we have before the Void actually rips this place apart. For one thing we don't actually know how much time has passed since we've been here. The Void might not be intelligent in a physical sense but the beings that are melded into it's corruption are. And I highly doubt that they are going to just accept the fact that we've cut them off from our ability." Chara could see that Frisk was really worried about this. Her face was pale and she could hear the well hidden stress in her voice.

Chara had just opened her mouth to offer some reassurance, when she felt an evil presence, before the room shook with a violent tremor. Turning to where she felt the presence coming from, she could see cracks forming on the door to the entrance. She couldn't help but let out a groan as the room shook again and more cracks formed on the glowing door.

'Of course, they had to choose now to attack us.' A glower started to form on Chara's face, as she went to the door and added some of her personal DETERMINATION to the cracking barricade to buy them some time, before she turned back to Frisk so that they could form a plan.

"We need to gather enough DETERMINATION to use the RESET."

Frisk opened her eyes, before shaking her head no. "We need more DETERMINATION then that, if we perform a RESET we will eventually just wind up in the same situation as now. Even a TRUE RESET won't really change things much, just give us a slightly longer respite. As long as you don't have a SOUL we will just end up in this same situation."

Chara's voice growled out in reply, "I can't help that I don't have a SOUL. I died remember. Though you are right about the RESET not really helping much. Whatever we do is going to have to be final, and also something that would make it so that the access to the RESET button would be completely cut off." Chara's voice tapered off as she went through all the magic knowledge she had gained while 'alive'.

'Final, Final. Why does it feel like that should remind me of something? Dammit, it's right at the tip of my tongue...' Chara brought a hand to her head hoping to grab the thought that was slipping from her her grasp, but it just slipped right from her mind. 'Dammit all, I almost had it!'

As Chara's frustration grew, she could feel the fragile hold she had on her temper slip. However, right before she lost control over it, she heard a quiet whisper.

_'...the.....final.......reset......'_

She quickly turned toward Frisk to see if she had heard the quiet words. Only to see her with a sharp look, focused on the faded button.

"I've got an idea, but I'm not sure how well it will work out," were the words that came out of Frisk's mouth. Her large garnet eyes turned towards Chara's. "It's risky and I don't know how we will really make it work. Before the Void Denizens break through the door, we're going to need to gather more DETERMINATION, more then we ever have before, and use it on the RESET. I don't know how we would be able to though."

Chara rolled her eyes at her 'sister', "I actually think that would be the easy part. After all, now that we have our own bodies again you'll be able to use your abilities as a Sage while I cover you."

Judging by the troubled look on Frisk face it wasn't. "The problem with that is that I never completed my Sage training. Sure I'm able to Sync and Gather but I don't actually know how to control the battle flow. And I'm adequate at Shielding but because of my former selective mutism my Voice magic is rather weak. Going through all these timelines might have fixed it but it's still not as strong as it should be."

"It's fine Frisk. As long as you're able to perform a Sync with me and Shield yourself then you can focus on gathering the DETERMINATION we need to put your idea into action. And I can focus on holding the Voidlings back. Because judging by the cracks growing on that door, we don't have very long before they break through." Chara kept one eye on the fracturing door, she wouldn't be surprised if they broke through in the next five minutes.

"Aren't you even going to ask what my idea is?" Frisk questioned.

"Nope. I trust you. If you think it'll work, it'll work. So I suggest you get ready. I would say we have sixty seconds and counting before they break through." Chara focused on materializing a weapon. She might have been born a Battle Mage, something that caused great strife between her mother and her, but it had been quite a long time since she had gotten the chance to use her specialty. Normally, she would favor a knife but after everything she didn't think that would be a good idea. Maybe once she got into the rhythm of the battle.

"Right. I'll stick by the RESET button. If we gather enough DETERMINATION but one of the Voidlings uses it, it would defeat the purpose of all of this. Give me your hand, I need to perform a Sync and I'm not good enough yet to do it without physical contact. We're just lucky that we spent all that time watching anime with Alphys, because my repertoire of battle music is sorely lacking." Frisk reached out to grasp Chara's hand before using her Sage Magick to Sync.

The Sync would allow Frisk to help Chara during the battle while the extra adrenaline flowing through Chara would increase Frisk magic. Frisk might not be experienced enough to control the entire battles flow but it would allow her to send her abilities into Chara, to help her flow through the magic. A symbiotic relationship that would benefit both of them.

A red glowing runic circle appeared around both of their wrists as Chara finally finish materializing a chain scythe. It was made purely of her red magic and so glowed with that color. It wasn't as strong as other weapons she had made in the past, but Chara knew it was just because she was out of practice. Materialization had always been her strongest area of Battle Magick, and she knew that her powers would only get stronger when that fight actually started. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed various instruments appearing, all of them glowing with Frisk's softer red magic.

"Hey Frisk, will you be okay controlling all of those at once? I mean, I'm not doubting you can control all of them, but it's been literally a thousand years since you last even were able to play an instrument." Chara looked towards Frisk only to see a giant smile on her face.

"Of course, my selective mutism meant that I didn't really focus on my Voice magic as much as I should have. But I definitely made up for it with my control of my Instrumental magic. My grandfather was really worried about how well I would be able to use my collective Sage magic, and because I wouldn't speak he focused on fine tuning my Instrumental magic to compensate. At one time he made me perform an entire orchestra using just my magic." Chara could practically see the confidence rolling off of her 'sister'.

"Well, alright then. What do you think about me using some of the magic we learned from Sans? Do you think he would mind? I mean he taught you that to protect you, and he didn't even know I was there, but if anytime was a good time to use it, it would be now. And we might not be able to use some of it, because that would be just asking the Voidlings to win, but some of it can be used ...right?" Chara had always paid alot of attention when Sans was teaching them something. She might not have acted like it, but she respected the hell out of the lazy skeleton.

Chara held eyes with Frisk, before she got a nod in return. She watched as her sister materialized a guitar for herself as she walked over to stand by the RESET. And watched as a large runic circle appeared to surround her as she strummed a few notes. A comforting warmth flowed into her from the Sync band around her wrist. Chara turned back to the doors that were finally falling. It was now or never.

As a surge of Voidlings careened into the room Chara could hear the first notes of the song her 'sister' had chosen echoing through the room. Recognizing the song she allowed a savage bloodthirsty smile to appear on her lips.

_They see you as small and helpless_  
_They see you as just a child  
Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

As the notes rang out Chara flung her chain scythe at one of the larger Voidlings, wrapping it around its outstretched arm. And jumping into the air used the chain to pull herself towards the creature landing a blow to its chest.

Releasing her power on the chain scythe, she created a pair of Sai to block the claws of the Voidlings heading towards her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of gold as Frisk used her magic to form a shield between herself and a Voidling that had tried to attack her. She could hear the creatures scream as the magic in the shield burned it.

_Prepare for your greatest moments;_  
_Prepare for your finest hour  
The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

As Chara pushed the Voidlings claws away, she flipped fowards and changed the Sai into chakrams before flinging them towards the two creatures.

She landed on her feet, and formed a large broadsword just in time to block a powerful attack. Although she blocked it the attack was powerful enough to send her flying across the room to crash into a pillar. As the Voidling bore down on her she had just enough time to raise her sword to attempt to block it, only for a golden shield to appear just long enough to block the hit.

Thanks Frisk

Be more careful Chara

Will do. Brace yourself, its time for a Sans special

Chara raised her hands, allowing the blue gravity magic that Sans had taught them to shift the gravity of the room while keeping her own gravity on the ground. 

_We are lightning_  
_Straying from the thunder_  
_Miracles of ancient wonder_

Chara watched as the Voidlings flew towards one side of the room before she abruptly switched the gravity in the opposite direction and increased it. As the Voidlings drew closer to the wall, she focused before quickly materializing hordes of knives directly in their paths.

Even while the **DEMON** had been fighting Sans, Chara had been watching. Sans might not have meant to teach them this attack but while trapped in the mindscape Chara had watched and learned. It wasn't a strong attack due to the fact that the power put into the materialization divided the magic between all of the constructs. Even so, she could see that several of the weaker Voidlings were severely injured or dying. And this allowed her a moment to rest.

_This will be the day we've waited for._  
_This will be the day we open up the door._  
_I don't wanna hear your absolution;_  
_Hope you're ready for a revolution._  
_Welcome to a world of new solutions._  
_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution._  
_In time, your heart will open minds,_  
_A story will be told,_  
_And victory is in a simple soul._

Hearing a slight sound she cartwheeled quickly to the side just in time to avoid being skewered, by a scorpion-like tail. She quickly formed a large scythe before lunging forward to slice the thing in half. Jumping away from the cooling corpse she quickly turned the scythe into a claymore and sliced a Voidling that was coming from her blindside.

_Your world needs a great defender._  
_Your world's in the way of harm._  
_You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm._

'Damn it. How much longer is this going to take?' Chara thought as she worked to block an attack from one of the larger Voidlings. Sure the Sync was allowing her to easily read how the creatures were attacking and was sending a steady stream of energy through her, but it didn't mean it wasn't tiring.

Deciding to do something somewhat risky she gathered up a large amount of her magic, and as she increased the gravity of the Voidlings in the Judgement Hall to prevent them from moving, she used her magic to created numerous lances floating above them. When she had put as much power into them as she could, she took some more gravity magic and wrapping it around the spears she used it to plunge the lances into all of the Voidlings in the hall, killing them.

_Beware that the light is fading;_  
_Beware if the dark returns._  
_This world's unforgiving,_ _even brilliant lights will cease to burn._

Just as Chara heard the somewhat ominous lyrics, she saw something that made her blood run cold before rage filled her veins with fire. Walking through the shattered doorway was a tall, dark, yet drooping figure. It was Gaster, or well VoidGaster but even so she felt a fury that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Time between the Underground and the Surface was very wonky, and ever since the start of the Resets it had become even wonkier.

As a child, Chara had actually been rather friendly with Gaster. She had thought that the scientist was amazing, what with all the things he built to help the Monsters in the Underground. And half the time she wasn't with Asriel she was following him around, being taught things she had never dreamed of.

_Legends scatter._  
_Day_ _and_ _night_ _will_ _sever_.  
_Hope and peace are lost forever._

When she had been a spirit without a SOUL, she had heard about his death and she had mourned him. Hearing of his death had devastated her. He had been a mentor to her, a confidant, a friend, and his death had broken something in her. Due to her being dead she wasn't affected by his being erased from history.

It hadn't been til several years after Frisk had freed the Underground that they had found out the dark secrets of W.D. Gaster. Sans and Papyrus were his sons, he had created them. But he was in no way their father. They had been little more then lab rats to him, experiments. He had been the one to destroy Sans right eye.

She hadn't wanted to believe it of the man she had looked up to. She had firmly refused to believe it ...until she saw the handplates. The skelebros had a habit of keeping their hands hidden. They didn't even really know why because they didn't remember but when she had seen the metal plates she had known. The initials gave it away.

_This will be the day we've waited for._  
_This will be the day we open up the doo._  
_I don't wanna hear your absolution;_  
_Hope you're ready for a revolution._

Frisk had been devastated when she found out what the skelebros had been through. She had cried her heart out at the pain they had had to go through. And Chara, well Chara had been enraged. She had sworn that if she ever encountered him again she would make him pay for all the pain she had caused her friends.

Now here he was a creature of the Void. He looked like he was half made of the sludge that the Void was made of. And he just waltzed through the room as if he owned the place.

_Welcome to a world of new solutions._  
_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution._  
_In time, your heart will open minds,_  
_A story will be told,_  
_and victory is in a simple soul._

Chara was exhausted. Killing all of the Voidlings that had been in the room had exhausted her. That last attack had drained her of a significant portion of her magic, and she didn't think she had enough energy to stand, let alone fight. And oh, how she wanted to fight. 

☟︎☜︎☹︎☹︎⚐︎ ✌︎☝︎✌︎✋︎☠︎ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for those who are confused about the magic. In this story everyone on the Planet has magic. However, not everyone is able to use the same magic, and not everyone has the same level of magic. There is a classification for the level of magic a person can use. And if a person is willing to work hard they are able to build their magic pools up to a certain amount. However, a person has to be born with the highest amount of Magick to be considered Sorcerer/Sorceress Class.
> 
> Those who are born with the lowest level are called Ashes and are only able to use magic items and make lower level potions. Some people are happy to stay at this Class and never put in the effort to gain more magic.
> 
> A person who starts using BLACK Magick is Classified as a Warlock. And they are considered abominations. This is because unlike Dark Magick, BLACK Magick is something vile and taboo. It has to do with twisting and tearing the SOUL and some of the ways a person uses it is mutilation, murder, raising twisted mockeries from the dead, basically evil magic. SOUL Magick is something that only Monsters and Sages can do, however Warlocks more often then not try and it's a whole big mess. A Warlock is to be hunted down and imprisoned or executed for the crimes they commit.
> 
> The highest Class is Sorcerer/Sorceress and it's divided into two levels High and Low. Only humans who are born with this level can gain this Class. Due to the fact that magic is tied into a persons SOUL. Also, each being is born with a certain type of Magick. And they will have it as a Role alongside their Class and some Born Magicks are a mix and so will be added under their Role. The Magick is the one that they are born attuned to and they will always be strongest in that type of Magick. You can learn it even if your not born to it but it will never be as powerful as those born. When a person gains a Mastery in a certain Magick then they will have it added to their identification as a Mastery alongside a certain amount of stars, showing their proficiency in their Mastery. With the highest amount of Stars being 5. Monsters are automatically born in the Sorcerer/Sorceress Class. Each person has an identification card that allows them access to certain materials and information, depending on different factors. More will be explained in the story.
> 
> An example of Chara's identification card at 17 would be.  
> CHARAMY HIDAKA-DREEMURR  
> Age: 17  
> Class: High Sorceress  
> Role: Battle Mage ★ ★ ★ ★ ★  
> Mastery: Dance Magi ★ ★ ★ ★  
> Healer ★ ★ ★  
> Fire Elemental ★ ★ ★ ★  
> Songstress ★ ★
> 
> While Frisk would be:  
> FRAYDA HIDAKA-DREEMURR  
> Age: 17  
> Class: High Sorceress  
> Role: Sage ★ ★ ★ ★ ★  
> Songstress ★ ★ ★ ★ ★  
> Shield Maiden ★ ★ ★ ★ ★  
> Mastery: Dance Magi ★ ★ ★  
> Healer ★ ★ ★ ★  
> Spell Weaver ★ ★


End file.
